


Insecure

by claudius



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, its actually cute and platonic and i love it, so no romance >:-(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really sucks when your best friend exceeds in something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Personalities are based off of headcanons between me and a friend since we both roleplay these two :3c

He was so fucking  _tall._  

You were really angered by that, because what the hell? You're sixteen years old, and, granted he's five years older than you-- it's still not fair! 

You let out a small whine as you flopped onto the couch, smothering your face into a pillow. You wanted to be tall, you wanted to be cool and mighty. 

But you weren't so sure how that was gonna happen, you've done everything. And nothing really worked. 

You heard a door open, footsteps, and somebody plopping themselves down next to you-- Shifting a bit to get comfortable, since you were taking up the whole couch. 

"When you told me you were going to lay down, I thought you meant the floor, since that's mostly where you go when you wanna think." He snickers, poking the top of your head.

You sit up quickly, looking at him straight in the face. He flinches at it and moves away, seeing you're in his personal space. 

"Black, wha-" "How did you get so tall?" You cut him off.

"Is there a secret? Did you do something? Tell me, Green, I gotta know!!" 

"Calm down!" He says, putting his hands on your shoulders and pushing you down a bit, so you don't start flailing. 

"There isn't a secret t' being tall. It just happens. You're either born to be tall, or t' be short." He tells you, making you huff and cross your arms. 

He just grins, poking you in the forehead. "Are you jealous that I'm taller than ya?" 

This makes you flush and shove him away, curling up into a little ball. "'m not jealous!! I jus' want to be taller. It's like everybody I know is taller than me, n' it's not fair!" You whine, falling to the side and staring blankly at the TV in front of you. 

Green snickers and pats your head. "Here, I have an idea. Stand on the couch." You look up at him in confusing, before obliging, you wobble a bit standing on the cushions and looking for something to hold onto. Thankfully Green, surprisingly, supports you by putting his hands on your shoulders and keeping you still. 

"See? Now you're taller than me, how does it feel?" 

You simply pout, looking from left to right. "It doesn't feel right.... I'm probably not cut out for being tall, am I?" 

He just snickers, helping you down to your normal height. "No, but that's why you and I go t'gether. You're the short obnoxious one, and I'm the good looking tall one." He gives you one of his trademark arrogant grins and a wink. 

You huff at that. "Well you know what I can do?" 

"What can you d-" Before he can reply, you fling your arms around his neck and literally  _jump_ into his arms, laughing loudly. "I can give you one of my special super duper hugs!" 

He stumbles back, before falling to the ground. He lets out a small curse and narrows his eyes at you. 

"Black, did you forget the no surprise hugs rule?" 

".....Yep!" You grin widely, making him sigh.

"You're such a handful." 

"Yeah, but you're my best friend, so ya love it!" 


End file.
